


怕

by chouchoukbs0131



Category: mishu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouchoukbs0131/pseuds/chouchoukbs0131





	怕

叶舒华喝醉是什么样子？

大概只有赵美延能体会的到了。

此时叶舒华正搂着她的脖子，在其他人看不见的角度舔了一口赵美延的下颚，叫人倒吸一口气。

赵美延护住她的手紧了紧，偏过头看了一眼叶舒华。

她却像没事发生一样，嘚瑟的回望她。

叶舒华今天难得没有穿着白色碎花那件衣服，黑色的露肩装和她白嫩的皮肤互相衬托。

她坐在赵美延大腿上，头靠在对方脖间，在其他人眼里看乖的有些不正常。

赵美延忍不住推了推她，小声道：“舒华，有人看着呢。”

“你怕什么？”

“不是你怕么。”

叶舒华闻言，抬头看了她一眼，随后推开对方，跑到徐穗珍身边趴着休息。

脾气还挺大。

赵美延心中有些无奈，又把人拽了回来。

“舒华喝醉了，我先送她回去？”

“去吧去吧，过会我们也回去了。”说话的是金米妮。

她看着二人离去的背影，不知道在想什么。

索性现在还不算晚，赵美延牵着叶舒华叫了辆车，两人一前一后进了家门。

宿舍没人，赵美延也就不怕了，她搂过还晕乎乎的叶舒华好好亲上两口。

大概是因为喝醉了，今天叶舒华很配合，抬着头回应她。

两人磨磨蹭蹭的走进叶舒华的房间，随后将门反锁上。

赵美延想开灯，却被叶舒华拽到床上，压在身下。

“今天我想来。”

赵美延闻言笑了下，借着月光看她拉下了小脸才把笑声憋在心里，顺着她。

“行。”

叶舒华满意了，她解开对方的衣服，低下头亲了一口赵美延的高挺的鼻梁，两只手摸着她光滑的身子，惹得赵美延喘息加重。

“舒华。”

“嗯？”叶舒华疑惑的抬眼，看着她。

“亲我一下。”

叶舒华凑了上去，吻住对方柔软的唇。

赵美延抬起手抚摸着她柔顺的长发，温柔的回应她，直到感觉对方呼吸不顺畅才停下。

叶舒华趴在她的身上喘息着，耳朵有些红。

“舒华？”

“……我没力气了。”叶舒华的头埋在对方脖颈，闷着声音道。

赵美延没忍住笑了，翻身将她压在身下。

“那我来。”

她低下头安抚的亲了一口叶舒华的嘴角，褪下她的裙子，顺便将纸巾铺在对方身下。

她纯黑的发色和冷白的肤色形成反差，那双眼睛因为醉意有些迷离，或许因为暴露，叶舒华有些害羞的偏过头，不敢去看压在自己身上的人。

赵美延抚上她的胸，拇指刮着那颗红果，膝盖顶着对方身下的花园，引得叶舒华小猫般的轻喘。

“真可爱。”赵美延亲了一口她的耳朵。

叶舒华哼哼了两声，伸手勾住她的脖子，小幅度的蹭着对方。

赵美延想，如果是开着灯，自己可能会被身下的人可爱死。

叶舒华本就经不起挑逗，更别提喝醉的时候，对方的膝盖磨蹭她下身时，她就已经湿掉了。

赵美延比叶舒华自己都要了解她的体制，撤掉膝盖的同时手已经游到她的大腿内侧。

两人此时不需要什么前戏了。

手指一点点入侵对方的私密处，空闲的手揉捏着对方的胸，赵美延就靠在她的耳边，急促的呼吸声让叶舒华更敏感。

下身有些胀痛，叶舒华的头就埋在赵美延的肩上大口的呼吸着，赵美延看不见她的眼睛，却感觉自己的肩上有些湿润。

她稍稍低下头，亲吻着对方的脸颊，拇指揉捏着她的阴蒂，直到对方身子放松才轻轻动了一下在对方体内的手指。

“嗯…”

叶舒华的叫声很小，但还是被赵美延听到了，叫人心里痒痒的。

赵美延忍不住用正常的速度取悦对方，听着叶舒华时不时蹦出诱人的呻吟。

“宿舍没人，大声点也行。”

两个人很少有这种机会，赵美延并不想放过，叶舒华脑子还有些迷糊，乖巧的用行动回应了她。

赵美延有些受不住她听话的样子，力道大了一些。

“啊…！轻…轻点…。”

叶舒华抱紧了对方为了减轻难受慢慢的配合着她，忍受不住想去咬她的脖子。

“舒华，明天有活动…”

赵美延躲了一下，拍拍她的背提醒道。

“哦…”

叶舒华又把头埋在她的肩膀，委屈的小声音听的赵美延一阵心软。安慰似的亲亲她黑发，加重了手上的力道和速度，引得身下的小姑娘脑中空白。

“嗯…赵美延…”

小姑娘早就没力气回应她了，带着一丝丝哭腔叫着她的名字，那双纯黑色的眼直勾勾看着她。

“我想吻你。”

赵美延没有说话，低头吻住她的唇，将对方的呻吟吞入腹中，感受她越来越敏感的私处加快了手指活动的速度。

叶舒华被刺激的弓起身子，在不知道对方第几下冲刺时，释放了出来。

赵美延等她平复下来，才抽出手指，将已经湿透的纸抽走，扔进了垃圾桶内。

叶舒华眯着眼睛有些难受，赵美延低头亲她一下，道：“我找东西给你擦擦。”

等彻底忙活完的时候，叶舒华似乎已经睡着了，赵美延穿上衣服，给她盖好被子准备回自己的房间时，叶舒华却拽住她的衣服，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼。

“舒华？”赵美延回头。

“别走了…陪我睡会。”

“她们马上回来了。”

“不要…离开我了。”

赵美延绕是在想回去，也不舍得走了，她坐在床边，抚摸着对方的脸颊：“好。”

“其实我也不想怕。”叶舒华蹭着她的手叹了口气：“但是总要有一个人怕。”

赵美延愣了一下，心疼的亲了亲她。


End file.
